


Sunday Morning

by sugdun



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdun/pseuds/sugdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron spend a lazy Sunday morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

In the short time that they’d been together Robert had begun to live for moments like this. They’d barely left the bed as a lazy Sunday morning turned in to noon. Their limbs had been left heavy and their lust had been sated from the love they’d been making by the time Robert had felt the first real growls of hunger. 

Robert sat against the headboard with his knees drawn up bracketing Aaron’s own and his chest heavy with the weight of his lover lying against it. Aaron had been using his phone for a while, reading about something or the other, and Robert mumbled his input when Aaron would prompt him to do so. His interest in the subject was mild at best and he barely knew what he was agreeing to but he continued to smile fondly at the rare display of enthusiasm that it had sparked in his boyfriend’s voice. 

He absentmindedly ran his hand down from Aaron’s bare shoulder to his wrist as he pondered the consequences of the idea he’d just come up with. “I’ll get one for you,” he said, and though he felt Aaron tense a little he continued, “For your birthday, I mean.” Aaron sighed softly yet said nothing and with that Robert knew that he was okay with it, really. He’d stopped with the extravagant presents after a heated row the second time he’d done it but this seemed reasonable enough. If anything it was easier getting Aaron something he actually wanted as opposed to the few times he’d bought awful gifts that Aaron had only kept for sentimental purposes, supposedly. 

Aaron shifted further in to Robert and lay his head under the older man’s chin as he continued scrolling through his phone. The older man wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and kissed the curls atop of his head as he breathed in the un-gelled, unwashed and Robert’s definition of ‘un-corrupted’ scent that he’d grown to adore, as with the man he was holding. 

Minutes passed and the two men had barely moved when a tap at the door disturbed the serenity that they’d both been enjoying. With reluctant languid movements Aaron sat up crossed legged and dragged Robert’s stray t-shirt through his head. Robert lay still, unconcerned about who saw him and the freckles that adorned his bare chest.  


With a roll of his eyes and a pronounced tut in Robert’s direction, Aaron told the person behind the door to come in. His voice was gravelly from having not spoken for a while but it was just about loud enough for them to hear. Chas poked her head around the door and seemed to start slightly at the intimate situation that her son and his boyfriend were in. Her eyes then narrowed on Aaron’s and when she spoke it was as though she hadn’t just walked in on her son’s boyfriend laying there unashamedly bare-chested (and he was probably bare in a few other places too).  


“Liv and I were going to order some pizza. You want any?” 

Aaron flicked his eyes over Robert before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, could do with some food.” 

Robert barely heard the rest of the conversation, his mind too focused on the skin he had exposed on Aaron’s lower back. He’d pushed the t-shirt up slightly and slowly ran his fingers down the ridges of Aaron spine. He lost himself counting the protruding disks and only just about registered that Chas was directing a question his way.

“Meat Feast would be great, thanks,” He smiled, hoping that she’d see in it his gratitude towards her for things like this - for subtle gestures which amounted to him being a part of Aaron’s family. 

“One large Meat Feast should do you boys, right?” she asked. Aaron smiled and relayed his thanks to his mother before the latter clicked the door shut and the two boys were left to their own little bubble. 

Robert smirked in amusement as Aaron returned his gaze to him, “Large Meat Feast, eh?” he said, “There’s a joke in there somewhere.” His face stayed expectant and Aaron let him squirm for a tiny moment before a chuckle escaped him and then Robert was laughing along with him.

Once their laughter had died out Aaron had assumed the position he had been in earlier with his boyfriend’s strong and safe arms wrapped around him. Robert took a moment to consider how far they had progressed since the early days of their relationship. Aaron had come tumbling in to his life like a raging avalanche and Robert’s world seemed to descend in to chaos as he could do little but watch as the ice fell towards him. Except once the frost had settled and all that was destroyed lay bare and raw in front of him, Robert had found himself surrounded by support he had so fiercely believed he didn’t deserve. His insecurities failed to register that they’d been there all along. Vic radiated the warmth he craved, Diane provided the gentle embraces that keep him from relapsing, and Aaron? He reignited the very flame inside of him that kept Robert living.

And now there was _so much more_. Liv, and even Chas. It was the most genuine form of luxury that Robert hadn’t realised he’d needed all along. Family meant so much more to him now that Aaron was a part of his and Robert would be damned before he let anyone (himself included) ruin that. 

Robert anchored the younger man’s face towards his with a finger under his chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Their lips clung together by the tiniest of breadths before Aaron took Robert’s bottom lip between his teeth and held it there for a few moments before releasing. “Love you,” he said and Robert swore he could feel his heart glowing with the amount of love that he felt flow through his veins. He struggled to bite back a smile as he gazed in to the eyes of the man he held. With his breath caught in a whisper Robert replied, “And I love you.”

Yes, Robert Sugden had become a man who lived for moments like this and for the first time ever he knew he was living his life to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> @sugdun - twitter  
> @stendun - tumblr


End file.
